leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pikachu (Burning Shadows 40)
print Illus. Saya Tsuruta |reprints=2 |reprint1=PikachuSMPromo98.jpg |recaption1= print Illus. Saya Tsuruta |species=Pikachu |evostage=Basic |type=Lightning |hp=60 |weakness=Fighting |resistance=Metal |rmultiplier=-20 |retreatcost=1 }} |rarity= |cardno=40/147|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=013/051}} |jpcardno=108/SM-P}} |cardno=SM98|jpexpansion= |jpcardno=214/SM-P}} |jpcardno=028/114}} |jpcardno=168/SM-P}} |jpcardno=307/SM-P}} Pikachu (Japanese: ピカチュウ Pikachu) is a Basic Pokémon card. It was first released as part of the expansion. Card text |name=Tail Whap |jname=しっぽではたく |jtrans=Tail Strike |damage=10 |effect= }} |name=Thunder Shock |jname=でんきショック |jtrans=Electric Shock |damage=20 |effect=Flip a coin. If heads, your opponent's Active Pokémon is now . }} Pokédex data Release information This card was included in the expansion, first released in the Japanese expansion. In Japan, a Holofoil version of this card was available as part of the Pokémon Card Gym Summer Festa 2017, a campaign for elementary school students and below held at participating Pokémon Card Gym venues across Japan between July 15 and August 31, 2017. All eligible participants of the event were given a copy of this card, which features the Summer Festa 2017 logo in the bottom right corner of the artwork. This card was reprinted with new artwork by the same artist as one of the , available in the . The Burning Shadows print was reprinted as a Mirror Holofoil in the Japanese subset and as another SM-P Promotional card, this time Non Holofoil with a different collection number, as part of an & release campaign starting December 8, 2017. Participating store chains gave away special packs containing 1 of 4 possible cards when customers purchased at least 5 booster packs in 1 transaction. The cards available in these packs varied by store chain: , , and Sunkus packs could contain , Mirror Holofoil or Non Holofoil versions of ; packs could contain , Mirror Holofoil or Non Holofoil versions of ; and packs could contain , Mirror Holofoil or Non Holofoil versions of . Pikachu was the fourth possible card in all pack variants, and features no additional logo in comparison to its earlier SM-P Promo counterpart. All Energy cards available as part of the campaign feature the store logo(s) from which they were distributed. The SM Black Star Promo print was subsequently released in Japan as a , and was 1 of 7 possible cards available in promotional packs awarded to participants of Pokémon Card Gym events during March, April, and May 2018. This print features the Pokémon Card Gym logo. Another SM-P Promotional version of this print, this time Holofoil with a different collection number, was available in the from December 7, 2018. This print has the ÆON logo in the bottom right corner of the artwork. The Burning Shadows print was later reprinted in the French as both a Non Holofoil and a Reverse Confetti Holofoil. Gallery print Illus. Saya Tsuruta }} Trivia Origin is a move in the Pokémon games that can learn. This card's Pokédex entry comes from . Category:Burning Shadows cards Category:Darkness that Consumes Light cards Category:SM-P Promotional cards Category:SM Black Star Promotional cards Category:GX Battle Boost cards Category:McDonald's Collection 2018 (FR) cards Category:Illus. by Saya Tsuruta Category:Holographic cards de:Pikachu (Nacht in Flammen 40) es:Pikachu (Sombras Ardientes TCG) it:Pikachu (Ombre Infuocate 40) ja:ピカチュウ (SM3N) zh:皮卡丘（SM3N）